


Burlesque

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Death Note
Genre: Algo así como un song-fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burlesquelos chicos montan un hare-.... Bar de burlesque!!! Pero no con malas intenciones, no no no! todo lo contrario. Death Note no me pertenece</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0001

Burlesque

MelloxNear| LxLight| BBxMatt

 

¡Chicos por favor, uno de ustedes debe estar listo para ahora mismo, se nos van a largar los clientes y dudo que vuelvan!- Gritaba una rubia con el cabello recogido en dos coletas, estaba alterada ya que eran las 10:30 y ninguno de los chicos, ósea sus bailarines, estaban listos- ¡Ya saben que si se nos van no vamos a tener para pagar la universidad y nos van a poner de patitas a la calle!-

Linda, por favor, tranquilízate, ya estoy listo, yo saldré primero- Dijo un pequeño ‘niño’ albino de aproximadamente 1.50 de altura, con el pelo blanco y de ojos grises, parecía tener unos 12 años, pero realmente tenía 19 y estaba cursando su segunda carrera universitaria- ¿Quiénes son los gigantes que están sentados en las mesas?- Le preguntó a su rubia amiga, y ella sonriente le respondió-

¡Son jugadores profesionales de futbol!- Gritó llena de emoción, al decir eso, se acercaron un pelirrojo, llamado Matt, de ojos verdes y de 1.70, con perfectos ojos verdes, Light, castaño de ojos miel y de 1.75 y otra rubia de 1.60 y de ojos azules, Misa- Por eso estoy tan nerviosa, contacté con uno de ellos en Facebook y me dijo que sería divertido venir a ver qué tal era este sitio-

¡Near, ya sal y deslúmbralos!- Le dijo Misa al pequeño albino mientras los demás la apoyaban, al parecer les había emocionado que los jugadores estuvieran ahí sentadotes esperando espectáculo- Linda salió antes que él, para presentarlo ante el público, eso era ya rutina, lo hacían todas las noches, ¿De quién fue la idea de poner un club de striptease (Claro, aquí nadie se desnuda completamente) y camuflarlo como un burlesque? De Misa Amane, de nadie más-

~Flash Back~

Chicos, por favor, no creo que con el mísero sueldo que les pagan en este sitio les alcance para vivir y pagar los estudios, ni en broma- Dijo Misa, ella estaba segura que por muy bien que les pagaran en el restaurante no iban a poder pagar las deudas universitarias que se les estaban acumulando, ya que ella misma estaba en esa posición, acababa de ser despedida y tenía más que claro que con lo que tenia ahorrado no llegaba ni a fin de semana-

Sabemos que tienes razón, pero si dejamos este trabajo, ¿Qué haríamos? Dudo que alguien nos pague más en otro trabajo de medio tiempo- Le respondió Nate, estaban terminando de limpiar las mesas del restaurante- Al menos que tengas una mejor idea para ganar dinero-

Pues la tengo para que lo sepas- Le respondió triunfante, Matt, Light y Linda se acercaron para escuchar la brillante idea de su amiga, la chica no era muy propensa a pensar, por eso les llamó la atención a los chicos- ¡Pongamos un burlesque!-

¡¿Te golpeaste la cabeza con la pared Misa?!- Le gritó Light, el mejor amigo de la rubia, ella se cubrió los oídos ante tal grito de parte del histérico- ¡No voy a desnudarme por dinero!-

Pues no es mala idea que se diga- Apoyó a la rubia Matt, ella se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo, por apoyar su idea y por salvarla de la ira de Light Yagami- Por aquí hay tantos pervertidos que nos haríamos millonarios a la semana y así podríamos pagar todos los prestamos que tenemos antes que vengan a partirnos las piernas-

Yo estoy de acuerdo, tengo un mes para pagar el primer préstamo que cogí hace dos años, no puedo dejar que el banco me quite la casa que me dejaron mis abuelos, es lo único mío que tengo – Dijo Linda- Podríamos alquilar el estudio que está debajo del apartamento de Matt y hacer una página en Facebook, vamos Light, será sencillo, quieres o no pagar tu carrera, que no es barata que se diga-

Necesitaremos permisos para poner el bar, yo me encargaré de esas cosas, iremos al sitio mañana a pedir el alquiler así que lleven sus ahorros, Matt cuando llegues a tu casa busca a tu casero y pregúntale por el estudio, Linda y Misa, busquen lo necesario para decorar el sitio y tenemos que montar un escenario- Dijo Nate, poniéndole una obligación a todo el mundo, claro, el también necesitaba pagar sus estudios, era huérfano y no tenía a mami ni a papi para que le pagaran su carrera de leyes, todo radicaba en eso, el maldito burlesque se iba a hacer con o sin Light- Dígame señor doctor, ¿Quiere obtener su doctorado?-

[Después de dos semanas el escenario estaba montado, los permisos firmados, y bueno, la decoración, el bar y los lindos trajecitos que las chicas con mucha ayuda de Light (Ya que ellas no sabían cocer) habían hecho, pusieron su anuncio en su página junto con fotos de los chicos obviamente y el burlesque se llenó como si fuera un concierto de algún famoso]

~Fin del Flash Back~

Caballeros, es un placer para mi presentarles al conejito Near, por favor sean amables con él, recuerden a veces es tímido- Dijo Linda a los pervertidos que estaban alrededor del escenario, claro todas las descripciones de los chicos lo más alejado de su verdadera personalidad, lo pones más tierno y los pervertidos más contentos-

►Y con Don’t trust me- 3Oh!3- resonando por todo el local, Nate hizo su magistral entrada, apareció moviéndose ligeramente hasta que el ritmo cambió de velocidad…

[Los gritos de los perversos hombres y veinteañeros, nótese que estos últimos iban a la universidad con ellos y los perseguían hasta a el  
baño diciéndoles piropos a diestra y siniestra. Bailaba cómodamente sobre el escenario, ya estaba algo acostumbrado, trabajaban en esto desde hace un año, no había de que preocuparse, ya conocía a los pervertidos de siempre, tocaban y agarraban, pero de ahí a pasarse, nunca. Fue entonces cuando recordó que habían nuevos espectadores en su show, bajó de la tarima como lo hacía normalmente y se sentó sobre la mesa de sus nuevos clientes, ellos lo miraron fijamente, miró a los presentes con carita inocente, cosa que al parecer les gustó a todos ellos, bueno, menos al rubio de en medio, él parecía estar prestando total atención al trasero del albino sobre la mesa que a su cara]

Near, un placer conocerlos a todos…- Y se levantó sin más y se despidió de sus clientes habituales con unos maravillosos y sensuales movimientos que hizo con el hermosísimo trasero que tiene, salió de la vista de los que lo violaban con la mente, detrás de él tenía que bailar Light- Bueno, son guapos hay que admitirlo, hay uno que me intriga-

Ósea que te gusta uno de ellos- canturreó Linda, Misa codeó a Nate, después la rubia y el pelirrojo empezaron a canturrear mientras caminaban a su alrededor- Vamos cuenta, ¿Como son?- Preguntó bastante interesada, porque estar toda la mañana en la universidad, organizando el bar y practicando los bailes en la tarde, en la noche bailando y entreteniendo a los clientes, no les dejaba mucho tiempo (No les dejaba nada) para conocer chicos-

Pues…- Empezó el albino mientras se quitaba su traje para cambiárselo por otro que dejaba menos a la imaginación- Ya los verán cuando salgan, no están tan faltos de penes ustedes, ¿No?- Ambos (Misa y Matt) se sonrojaron como luz de semáforo, quizás no estaban tan desesperados, pero se extrañaba ya estar con un chico, ambos empezaban a sentirse vírgenes nuevamente-

~Con Light y Linda~

Bueno chicos, ese fue Near, pero no se pongan tristes, porque volverá dentro de un ratito- Decía la rubia, mientras caminaba por el escenario, ella parecía no pasar los 15 años, claro, tenía ya los 18, casi 19, pero para ellos los años no pasaban, de 1.55- Ahora tenemos a nuestro precioso Kira, recuerden que es un asesino de sentimientos pero sabe muy bien como encender sus pasiones…-

►Light salió moviéndose al ritmo de Gimme more- Britney Spears- mirando fijamente a los nuevos clientes, pensando en lo raros que eran, pero guapos, con todo y defectos.

[Y entre movimiento de cadera y vueltas, centró su vista en dos gemelos, ambos guapísimos, aunque la mirada de ambos era perturbadora, uno de ellos tenía unos extraños ojos de color rojo y el otro con unas muy profundas ojeras alrededor de los ojos y estos de un profundo negro, que lo miraba fijamente, haciendo que la belleza de Light Yagami, el intocable (según cualquier chico que se le acercara), se sonrojara furiosamente]

[A paso lento se acercó a los chicos, siendo seguido de cerca por sus fieles seguidores, ¿Y por qué no? Acosadores de primera, y con toda la educación que le habían dado en su casa, los saludó con total cordialidad]

Un placer verlos aquí, espero que vuelvan- Y sin más que decir siguió su camino, saludando a sus clientes. Se sentó entre ellos, claro, como parte de su espectáculo, recibiendo caricias por todas partes, era parte de su presentación- Chicos, saben que me encantaría quedarme con ustedes, pero tengo que irme, volveré y me portaré mejor, se los prometo-

[Y dejando a cada cual mas baboso, se fue, claro, con los pervertidos excitados y felices]

Madre de todo lo bello…- Dijo al entrar al vestidor, Matt y Misa, lo asediaron con sus miradas y con la preguntadera- ¿Qué quieren?-

¿Cómo son?- Preguntó Misa, a lo que Light la miró cansado mientras se cambiaba la diminuta ropa que llevaba puesta, por unos shorts de cuero negros y una camiseta de mangas largas (De rejilla)-

Uno de ellos es rubio, más rubio que tú…- Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Linda arrastró a Misa por el brazo, ya que era su turno de salir. Cosa que Light agradeció internamente, pensando que ya no tendría que estar describiendo a los chicos, pero al ver la cara de perro mojado de Matt, no le quedó de otra- Hay dos gemelos, son apuestos los dos, pero te juro que hay uno que parece asesino en serie…-

Mmm…- Esto dejó al pelirrojo pensando, bastante intrigado y más animado para salir-

~Con Linda y Misa~

Bueno chicos, ahora les toca la siempre traviesa Misa-Misa; ella está muy animada hoy, ya saben, como siempre, así que no escatimara en divertirlos-

► Con Hot mess de Cobra Starship se paseó todo el escenario, para después empezar a caminar sobre las mesas, siendo seguido de cerca por los presentes.

[Al pasarse de mesa en mesa, terminó de pie sobre la de los chicos, allá se acostó sobre las piernas de todos ellos. Claro que más de uno se quedó súper sorprendido]

…- En un extraño mutismo se levantó y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, los chicos, más en especifico Anthony Rester, se quedaron en shock al ver a la chica huir, y no hay que decir nada de sus amigos, ellos tenían la boca abierta-

¡¿De cuándo acá tú eres tímida?!- Le dijo/gritó Matt al verla entrar, ella mas roja que el cabello de su amigo no podía decir ni una palabra- ¡Responde!- Le volvió a decir/gritar el pelirrojo-

¡Estoy más que enamorada!- Gritó por fin la pobre rubia; Nate, Light, Linda y Matt se quedaron mirándola como si la muchacha fuera un alienígena- ¡Ese chico es un S-U-E-Ñ-O! – Energéticamente saltó en sus altos tacones, para después volver a salir al escenario. Los presentes la miraron y ella, como si lo anterior no hubiese pasado, volvió a bailar-

[Cuando su canción empezó nuevamente, ella bailó mejor que nunca, más emocionada, más feliz y más sensualmente, dejando embobados a más de uno]

¡Matt!- Entró corriendo al camerino, claro, con su pequeño espectáculo (Y el hecho de que habían abierto más de media hora tarde) estaban más que atrasados, normalmente cerraban el burlesque a eso de las 12:00, para que los vecinos no se quejaran, pero eran ya las 12:30 y Matt aun no había bailado, faltaba el baile grupal y algo que ellos llamaban ‘la hora feliz’, en la que ellos se encargaban de vender tragos (ósea, servir alcohol a pervertidos a alto precio, cosa que a ellos no parecía molestarle)-

¡Voy!- Matt también salió corriendo, cogiendo del brazo a Linda-

~Con Matt y Linda~

¡Chicos, cálmense! Sé que normalmente a esta hora estamos cerrados, espero que no les moleste que aun estemos abiertos…- Claro que ellos exclamaron a coro que si querían podían estar abiertos hasta el amanecer- Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante, Matt está ansioso por mostrarles sus nuevos pasos, ¡Con ustedes Matty!-

► Who’s your mama? De Park Jin Young, fue la canción elegida para la ocasión.

[Matt no desaprovechó la oportunidad de impresionar a los nuevos, así que con todas sus habilidades hizo partes de la coreografía de la canción, claro que agregando sus propios pasos y probando sus años de gimnasia, muy poca gente sabía de los años que estuvo en clases de ballet y patinaje artístico, simple y llanamente para no tener que hacer futbol en la escuela]

¡Shake that booty, that booty-booty! - Gritó mientras agitaba todo lo que su mamá le dio, supone, ya que nunca la conoció-

[Subió sobre las piernas del hombre más extraño que había visto en toda su vida, y para la envidia del resto, se frotó contra el moreno. Cuando levantó la vista sus grandes ojos esmeraldas se toparon con unos rojos bien intensos que lo atravesaban sin pudor]

Lindo baile, pelirrojo- Le dijo mientras apretaba ligeramente la cadera del ‘pequeño’ sobre sus piernas-

Soy Matt, que no se te olvide- Le respondió mientras se levantaba y seguía caminando, sin parar de bailar, caminó entre los clientes, ellos le hacían bulla, al llegar al escenario, se volteó antes de entrar al camerino, escuchó un grito del que él suponía, era el moreno de ojos rojos-

¡Yo soy Beyond!- Se volteó a ver al moreno con una sonrisa en la cara, sin más se adentró al camerino. Cogió la ropa que le extendían Misa y Light, se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesto y se puso la que le estaban dando, mientras tanto Linda hacia un anuncio-

~Con Linda~

Bueno chicos, como ustedes saben, el bar tiene que cerrar en algún punto. Bueno, lo que quiero informarles es que este es el ultimo baile de la noche- Todos los presentes se decepcionaron, y claro que lo dejaron bien claro al armar un ligero jaleo- Pero tranquilos, mañana abrimos también- Ya con esto dejó más tranquilos a los clientes-

►Ah Yeah de EXID, fue la canción elegida para cerrar el espectáculo.

[Los chicos salieron al escenario al ver a Linda volver al camerino, ellos salieron, esta vez, hasta los dichosos jugadores estaban alrededor de la pasarela, los cuatro sonrieron al ver a los lindos chicos (incluyo a Misa). Nuestros bailarines se pasearon delante de todos ellos sintiéndose como estrellas de cine]

~Después de cerrar y cambiarse~


	2. 0002

MxN, BxMt, LxLi

Continuación

 

~Después de cerrar y cambiarse~

 

Bueno…- Dijo Linda después de un silencio intenso de 5 minutos, ninguno de los presentes se habían presentado, ya que estaban inspeccionándose los unos a los otros- ¡Hable alguien de una maldita vez!- Terminó por gritar la pequeña, ya que ella era de esas personas que odian el silencio-

Tranquilízate, no tienes por qué gritar- Le dijo Light, claro ganándose un pellizco de parte de Linda, quien ya más que harta, decidió presentarlos a cada uno-

Nate River, 19 años, actualmente estudia leyes y ya tiene una carrera de ciencias criminalísticas- Dijo la rubia (Linda) haciendo notar los 5 centímetros que le sacaba a Nate, cogió su mano y la del rubio y las unió- Él es Mihael Keehl, y no sé más nada sobre él-

Un placer rubio- Dijo Nate estrechando la mano del, ya dicho, rubio, el cual solo sonrió- ¿Y el señor no se presentará conmigo?-

Claro que si nubecita, soy Mihael Keehl- Y así como se presentaron se alejaron del grupo, dejando a los demás un poco confundidos- Ustedes son todos universitarios, ¿No?-

Se nota que problemas de oído no tienes- Le respondió siempre sarcástico el pequeño albino, ganándose un seño fruncido y una sonrisa del rubio- Soy algo así como un ‘‘genio’’, aunque el termino no me guste, todos lo usan conmigo-

Si tienes tu carrera hecha, ¿Por qué trabajas aquí? ¿No sería más inteligente trabajar en la policía que bailar para un grupo de posibles pederastas?- Le preguntó a Nate, el cual lo miró y suspiró cansado, claro, es que ya estaba harto de responder esa pregunta a todo el mundo-

Según desde el punto del cual lo veas; veámoslo así, empiezo a trabajar en la policía, como detective, ¿Crees que eso me dejaría tiempo para seguir mis estudios?- El pequeño Nate se sintió feliz al ver que Mihael había entendido a la primera explicación y no tendría que explicarlo nuevamente, como había tenido que hacer con muchas personas en su propia clase y en la universidad- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Jugar futbol siempre fue tu sueño?-

Nada que ver, empecé a jugar futbol en mi época de delincuente, como casi no iba a la escuela estaba reprobando en todas las materias, y a mi maestro de gimnasia se le ocurrió que me hiciera parte de algún equipo para recuperar esas notas y a mi amigo Beyond lo habían obligado a estar en el equipo de futbol y él me obligó a mí a estar en el equipo también- Y aunque Mihael contara la historia y fingiera estar recordando cosas, estaba más pendiente del pequeño tatuaje que rodeaba el ombligo del albino y que hacia resaltar el piercing en forma de luna negra-

Te gusta mi tatuaje por lo que veo- Dijo de repente Nate, chasqueando sus dedos frente a la cara del más alto, haciendo que el pobre rubio saltara en su asiento- ¿O es la luna (*) lo que te tiene tan distraído, Mihael?- Le preguntó-

Es lo blanca de tu piel en contraste con la tinta negra del tatuaje, su significado…- Susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de el pequeño Nate- anjel bez krídel v tme (1)- Dijo sobre los labios contrarios, antes de fundirse en un intenso beso-

Hey, rubio como que estas demasiado lanzado- Le ‘recriminó‘ Near a Mello, este se sonrojó ligeramente, tanto que ni se notaba, claro que Nate pudo hacerlo ya que la distancia que los separaba no era mucha que se diga- ¿Qué edad tienes? Porque solo me dijiste tu nombre, que tal si me dices algo más sobre ti-

Pues, tengo 23 años, estudié arquitectura en la universidad… Me gradué hace unos meses, y soy delantero, hijo único- Dijo bastante relajado, acercándose lentamente a los labios del otro-

Y estas emocionado o muy ansioso por lo que veo, no te mataría dejar un poco de misterio- Claro que el tono monótono del albino hizo creer al otro que lo estaba regañando, por lo que se disculpó como un niño de 5 años con su mamá-

¿Qué tal si me aceptas una cita mañana en la tarde?- Eso sí que había tomado por sorpresa al albino, ya que lo último que creía que iba a hacer el rubio era invitarlo a una cita, por lo que estaba sorprendido y algo contento con el asunto- Vamos di que si, prometo no comerte si no quieres nubecita- El rubio estaba empezando a dudar si el albino querría salir con él, ya que se tomaba un largo tiempo en responder su simple pregunta-

Esta bien rubio, saldré contigo con una condición- El rubio no pudo evitar asentir varias veces, ya que, aunque sonara estúpido, se sentía realmente feliz de que uno de sus intentos de parecer romántico no le saliera horrible, pues no era el mejor usando las palabras, era más de los bruscos que enamoran por la fuerza, traduciéndose, que hacían imposible el no quererlos en poco tiempo- Si me pones la mano encima, con mala intensión, te advierto desde ahora que sé karate y te podría patear tu trasero-

Prometo que dejaré que me patees el trasero si yo toco el tuyo- Ambos no dudaron en reírse un rato de la situación. Ambos rezaban que por una vez, pudieran hacer las cosas bien, tradúzcase, tener una pareja que no salga huyendo por sus propias rarezas, aunque parecía que los dos se iban a llevar bastante bien, ¿Cómo lo sabían? Digamos que es intuición-

 

~Con los demás ~ (Más específicos, con Matt y Beyond)

 

[Después de que Mihael y Nate se fueran a sentarse y conversar, los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo, dejando a la pobre Linda sola, claro que ella no estaba molesta… Ya que todo era parte de su maquiavélico plan]

A ver pelirrojo, cuéntame algo de ti, ¿Qué estudias?- Le preguntó Beyond, quien como todo un descarado no tuvo reparos en pasar sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de su ‘victima’- ¿Y qué edad tienes? Porque pareces de 15 años y no volveré a pasar por lo mismo- Volvió a preguntar, sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo de hablar-

Estudio diseño grafico y tengo 20, estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera- Le respondió, Beyond no supo como demostrar que estaba feliz, así que simplemente decidió morder el cuello del pelirrojo; Matt sonrojado y enojado le golpeó la cabeza- No te pases de contento tarado- Cabreado se levantó e intentó irse, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Beyond lo sujetó de la cintura-

Venga ya, ¿Te vas a ir por una mordidita?- Al ver la mirada del pelirrojo, supo que este no estaba bromeando y parecía que lo iba a golpear en cualquier momento- Esta bien, discúlpame por morderte tu bonito y apetecible cuellito- Matt pareció pensárselo y quitándose las manos del moreno de su cintura se volvió a sentar-

Acepto tus disculpas, pero si te pasas otra vez, te patearé el trasero y después me iré- Le dijo con tono amenazador y aunque funcionó muy bien, solo hizo que Beyond se sintiera más pervertido que de que costumbre, ya que una bonita cara con personalidad era difícil de encontrar estos días- Cuéntame algo de ti, tu por lo menos sabes mi nombre y que estudio, ¿Cómo conociste a tus compañeros de equipo?-

Nah, esa es una historia aburridísima, mejor te cuento cuando conocí a mi hermano, esa si es interesante. Por cierto, mi nombre es Beyond Birthday y tengo 23 años- Matt descansó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, haciendo sonreír a Beyond-

(N/A: en este cuadro de abajo lo narra Beyond)

[Fue cuando entré a la universidad, algo atrasado para lo inteligente que era, pero en fin, tenía 17 años, yo y Mello habíamos llegado el primer día con mucho aburrimiento, porque sinceramente, tener más clases después de la secundaria no era nuestro plan justamente, pero mi madre tenía muchas expectativas en mi, así que no quise darle más dolores de cabeza, ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras clases ya que no eran las mismas. En el receso, me recosté en la sombra de un árbol a esperar a la barbie, cuando lo vi al otro lado del patio persiguiendo a alguien y gritándole mi nombre, y yo como buen amigo me quedé ahí sentado riéndome de Mello, hasta que me dio pena y lo fui a rescatar]

 

¡Mello!- Él se volteó tan rápido que se mareó, haciendo también que el chico al que perseguía se volteara, y fue como verme en un raro espejo, nos miramos como si fuéramos alienígenas, y fue a Mello al que le tocó reírse de mi cara incrédula-

Demonios B, tienes un gemelo y no se lo dices a tu mejor amigo- Me ‘reprochó’ con tono triste más fingido que su amabilidad, claro que también estaba confundido, nos conocíamos de toda la vida y sabía que era hijo único al igual que él- Si que te lo guardaste bien-

Tú sabes perfectamente que soy hijo único, además este parece tener unos 20 años- Él desconocido asintió con un gesto que me supo muy familiar, ya que yo acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando estaba pensando, Mello también lo notó. Yo fui criado por una madre soltera con apellido raro, tengo que admitir, nunca había preguntado por mi padre, ya que si él no estaba conmigo y nunca se dignó a visitarme a mí tampoco me importaba saber de él ni de su vida, así que lo primero que supuse es que este chico era mi hermano, pero tenía que comprobar- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Elle Lawliet- respondió sin dudar, al parecer estábamos pensando igual, y yo lo tenía más que confirmado, ya que mi madre me había dicho tiempo atrás el apellido de ese hombre, más nunca su nombre- Creo que tu y yo tenemos cosas que hablar-

 

~Ya no narra Beyond~

 

Después supe que ese señor nunca se había casado y murió en un accidente de auto porque iba borracho, ni mi hermano ni yo lo conocimos nunca, lo he visto en fotos nada más- Terminó de contarle a Matt; el pelirrojo parecía súper interesado en la historia de Beyond- Pero dejemos de hablar de mí y cuéntame, ¿Qué de tu vida?- Matt pareció pensar arduamente que le diría al moreno, no es que le molestara hablar sobre su estancia en el orfanato de su niñez, sino que en comparación a la historia que el otro le había contado, su infancia iba asonar más que aburrida-

Pues, no te voy a mentir, mi vida no tiene desenlaces tele-novelescos como tu vida- Dijo el pelirrojo, viendo como se formaba una sonrisa en los labios de su acompañante- Soy huérfano, nací en el hospital Saint Light en Irlanda y quien me dio a luz también me dio en adopción, así que termine en la Wammy’s House, donde conocí a Near, el albino, y a Linda-

Bueno, montar un bar no me parece aburrido del todo, ¿No crees?- Beyond se acercó lentamente a Matt, aprovechando que este tenía los ojos cerrados- ¿Qué me dices si vamos a dar una vuelta?- Susurró muy cerca del cuello del menor, lo que hizo que este abriera los ojos rápidamente, empujando ligeramente al otro, poniendo distancia entre ellos-

Mira, no te voy a negar que eres guapo y que me atraes, pero yo no soy de los que salen con la gente sin conocerla antes, que tal si dejamos esa vuelta para mañana en la tarde y la convertimos en una cita- Preguntó, aunque más bien sonaba como una afirmación, cosa que le causó otra sonrisa de esas raras a Beyond, de esas que solo él sabía hacer- Tomaré esa sonrisa como un sí-


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola , como ya sabrán este fanfic lo di por finalizado pero de una forma vaga y extraña, pues como me quedé muy culpable, aqui les traigo el mismo capitulo pero con algo más al final, -Le agregé otra parte al final- y voy a seguir con el fanfic, quizas unos capitulos más, así que si aun les interesa, esten atentas.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias a Jesskebede en amor yaoi, su review fue quien me animó nuevamente a terminar esto como se debe.
> 
>  
> 
> Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

MxN| BxMt| LxLi| Parte 3

~Con Elle y Light~

[El silencio que había entre ellos no era incomodo en lo absoluto, ambos se miraban, inspeccionándose, creándose un perfil del otro. Linda que los observaba a una prudente distancia no pudo más que rodar los ojos, sabía que esos dos eran el uno para el otro]

Entonces…- Empezó Elle, para alentar a Light a hablar, cosa que no funcionó, ya que este esperaba que él se presentara primero- Esta bien… Soy Elle- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ya que Light lo tenía más que nervioso, ¡A él! Un hombre que solía poner a la gente nerviosa, nadie podía decir que no se sintió nervioso y/o asustado al conocerlo por primera vez, pero el castaño parecía que quería descubrir sus secretos con su dorada (2) mirada-

¿Eso es todo? Te llamas Elle, ¿No tienes apellido o qué?- El tono utilizado para decir esas palabras le pareció extraño al moreno, Light parecía ser un muchacho altamente inteligente con mucha clase y educación, y aunque no dudaba que el muchacho tuviera todas esas cosas, le pareció extraño, hasta cierto punto refrescante la forma en la que le hablaba- Pues si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir por ahora, me presentaré. Soy Light Yagami, estudio medicina y mi área es la neurología-  
Elle Lawliet, estudié criminología aunque nunca lo he ejercido, tengo 25 años, un medio hermano menor y según todos, una actitud escalofriante- Eso lo había intentado decir con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que no había salido bien y había terminado haciendo una mueca de lo más extraña, haciendo sonreír a Light por lo tonto que se veía-

Enserio sonreír no es lo tuyo- Le dijo Light, riéndose ligeramente aun con la imagen en su cabeza de la rara mueca que hizo el muchacho- Descuida, que sin sonreír te ves guapo, yo sonreiré por los dos- Ese lindo gesto hizo que casi se sonrojara, el chico a su lado sí que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, alguien con una belleza así, sumándole el hecho de lo inteligente que era (y que al parecer no le aterraba su forma de ser ni su apariencia vampírica) debía ser suyo, aunque le costara todo su tiempo, por alguien así era capaz de olvidarse de todo- 

¿Eso quiere decir que saldrás conmigo en una cita?- Le preguntó al castaño, viéndole directamente a los ojos, haciendo que Light se sintiera desnudo frente a la mirada oscura del mayor, pero eso claramente no lo iba a intimidarle, así que sin importarle ser tan obvio, lo examinaba de la misma forma que el otro lo estaba haciendo con él- Porque podría pasarte a buscar a tu universidad e iríamos a algún lugar que quieras, no conozco muchos lugares de esta ciudad- 

No te preocupes, yo lo voy a planear todo, tú solo dame tu número y yo te llamo cuando salga de clases, claro, si te parece- Le dijo Light, sonriendo suavemente como si tuviera todo bajo control, lo que realmente no era, esperaba que los chicos le dieran una idea para su cita, porque si no estaba más perdido que en toda su vida- Bueno, aunque me encanta tu compañía, tengo clases en 5 horas y quiero estar despierto- Y despidiéndose con una ligera mueca, Light se levantó y gritándole a sus amigos que se iban a quedar a dormir en casa de Matt, ya que no era hora para ir a coger un taxi, mandó a los jugadores a sus casas y sin más, todos se acostaron, teniendo claro que en la mañana no iban a estar tan frescos-

[Y aunque sabían que la mañana siguiente iba a ser difícil, estaban felices de poder tener una cita con esos hermosos chicos]

\----------------------------------  
¡Vamos de una maldita vez!- El grito de Light los hizo levantarse de la cama de un salto, Matt cayó de esta con un sonoro golpe en el suelo. Levantó la cara de la alfombra para mirar a Light con el ceño fruncido, pero la mirada de este le impidió poder decir una palabra- Levántense y dúchense lo más rápido que puedan, me voy en 20 minutos y quien no esté listo se va caminando- Sabiendo que la amenaza iba en serio, corrieron lo más rápido posible para ser quien se apoderara del baño primero. Siendo Light el único con auto en el grupo había que obedecerle sus horarios, así que a la hora que este quisiera irse todos deberían estar detrás de él, ya que más de una vez los había dejado atrás-

Light, ¿No podemos desayunar?- Preguntó inocentemente Misa al sentir su estomago gruñir. Light con una mirada hizo callar a la rubia, los hizo subir al auto y arrancó sin consideración con a la vida o al límite de velocidad. El silencio en el vehículo era más grande de lo común y esto era debido a las pocas horas de sueño que habían tenido y al hambre que llevaban todos encima. Light compadeciéndose de sus amigos pasó por un restaurante de comida rápida y pidió desayuno para sus amigos, ya que él había comido antes de despertar a sus amigos-

¿Y ya pensaron que van a hacer en sus citas?- Preguntó Linda mientras comía la hamburguesa que amablemente Light les había comprado, estaba realmente feliz de echar algo de alimento a su estomago- Porque que yo sepa, la última cita que tuvieron fue hace siglos. Dime, Light, ¿Qué tienes planeado? Ya que tú eres el que siempre está preparado- Light no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde podría llevar al chico que había conocido la noche anterior. Él no era justamente un chico de salir a citas, siempre había preferido quedarse en casa estudiando que ir a bares a beber o a fiestas de secundaria. El silencio de parte del castaño fue respuesta suficiente para la rubia-

Pues podrían ir a un restaurante japonés que abrieron en donde estaba mi antiguo trabajo, es muy lindo, fui a comer ahí hace como un mes y créanme, es increíble- La mirada incrédula en el rostro de sus amigos le hizo entender que quizás había hablado demás y que quizás no habría tenido que mencionar el haber ido a ese lugar sin ellos-

¿Fuiste sin nosotros?- Near le pellizcó una de las mejillas, realmente no podía creer que su amiga, quien se negaba a hacer o que hicieran algo si no era entre todos, se había ido sola a comer- Que descaro el tuyo- Todos en el vehículo fingían indignación para con la rubia, ya que muy enojados no estaban, de todas formas cada cual hacía sus cosas en privado o al solitario de vez en cuando-

Bueno, pues yo voy a llamar a Beyond a ver si le apetece, ustedes hagan lo mismo y entonces hacemos la cita en grupo- Entonces en una silenciosa pero clara afirmación, todos aceptan que esa es la mejor idea que tienen, ahora solo falta avisarle a los demás-


	4. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Decidí hacer un dia a dia de los chicos, osea, lo que les pasó antes de la famosa cita que están esperando, cada personaje tendrá su momento, así que espero que no les moleste que esto se vaya a alargar un poco.
> 
> Como ya saben, y ha de ser más que obvio, Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 4 –Light–

[Era obvio que su día era un poco ajetreado. Empezaba a hartarse de su estúpida carrera, y no era que se estuviera arrepintiendo, pero sus maestros eran sinceramente un grano en el culo. Estaba harto de todos los trabajos innecesarios que estaba haciendo, ya que sus preciados maestros cuando no estaban de humor, se pasaban el día mirando su celular, hablando con los alumnos de cosas que no venían al cuento o salían a ‘buscar algo’ y no volvían hasta el final de las clases, claro entonces a final de semestre querían dejar todos los trabajos que no se pudieron realizar, atareándolos de tarea. Realmente estaba enojado, y mucho más con el profesor al que ahora estaba buscando por todas partes, no iba a permitir que le asignaran una nota de menos de 10 en ese trabajo por el que se desveló toda la noche, eso estaba claro. Así que ahí se encontraba, paseándose por toda la escuela claramente enojado y con un trabajo en mano en el cual se podía ver un reluciente 2 en una esquina, escrito con tinta roja, pero ya iba a ver ese remedo de profesor]

Donde estará ese cabrón- Y ahí en medio del pasillo, mirando al vacio se encontraba el motivo de su mal humor. No le costó más de dos zancadas estar frente al profesor, quien se espantó ligueramente al verlo aparecer de la nada. El hombre estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle al castaño que se le ofrecía, pero fue silenciado por la voz del ya nombrado- ¿A qué viene esta calificación?- El tono con el que había hablado no había sonado nada normal, ya que se había mezclado entre la furia que surcaba todo su sistema y el intento de que esta sonara lo más normal posible- 

Pues es una calificación reprobatoria señor Yagami, su trabajo solo constaba de hacer una investigación sobre el funcionamiento del cerebro y usted me entregó un tema distinto por lo que es correcto que le reprobara- Ese profesor siempre lo había odiado… Bueno o eso era lo más probable luego de que el hombre les diera la bienvenida a la escuela. Ese discurso había sido la perdición para Light; él había llegado muy emocionado el primer día, y estaba muy feliz de empezar a estudiar la carrera que había soñado toda su vida. Entonces entró este hombre, con aires de rey de Roma y cara petulante, había dicho tantas cosas mal en ese discurso que sin poder evitarlo, lo había corregido tantas veces que al final acabó dando el discurso él, desde entonces ese señor no podía verlo ni de reojo, y para su mala suerte, había tenido cada uno de los años que llevaba estudiando al menos una asignatura con él- Así que si no le molesta, me gustaría que me dejara a solas- Le dijo con el mismo todo de siempre, y sinceramente no estaba de humor para soportar estupideces de personas adultas que se creían niños de secundaria- 

Mire, esta usted confundido- Le dijo apropósito esa frase, ya que con ella había empezado a corregir al hombre esa vez del discurso. Y se regodeó internamente al verle fruncir el ceño por la simple oración. Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo por molestar al absurdo remedo de hombre que tenía enfrente- La mitad de la clase tenía asignado el tema de ‘El cerebro y sus funciones’ y a la otra mitad nos tocó el funcionamiento del corazón, así que si no le es tanta molestia arregle mi calificación, porque usted y yo tenemos muy claro que merezco un diez, y también que no tiene más remedio- Le entregó nuevamente el trabajo, aunque más bien había estrellado con más fuerza de la necesaria el trabajo en el pecho del hombre, se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso lento, ya nada lo estaba molestando. Además poner al hombre en su puesto le había endulzado la mañana-

¿Sabe que no siempre va a tener la razón señor Yagami?- El hombre replicó ácidamente, no estaba feliz y eso era muy notable. Si bien Light Yagami no era la persona más tolerable, el hombre debía admitir que era un muchacho muy atractivo, todo un candidato a tener en cuenta, pero desde que abría la boca perdía todo su encanto, demasiado temple para él, que gustaba de dominar-

Lo sé, así que mientras la tenga me voy a regodear- Y eso si que había sido mordaz, ya estaba harto de ver la cara de ese señor. Estaba más que consiente de la depredadora mirada que le dirigía cada vez que lo veía entrar al salón, y cada vez que lo pensaba se le ponían los pelos de punta, un hombre tan infantil y obstinadamente aferrado a su estupidez nunca podría ser merecedor de una mirada suya en plan romántico- No se preocupe, algún día va a saber lo que es… Aunque lo dudo- Y sin más que decir, caminó a paso lento de ahí, aun podía sentir la mirada inyectada en odio del hombre, pero eso más bien poco le importaba, en esa hora que tenía libre buscaría un buen lugar para descansar, no quería llegar con esa cara de zombie a su cita con Elle-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentar no cuesta nada~


	5. Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo es mas corto de lo planeado, pero publicaré nuevamente antes o el miercoles.
> 
> Death note ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Capitulo 5 –Near–

[Y ahí estaba, nuevamente caminando hacia su clase, recibiendo cuanto piropo absurdo se le ocurriera a los infantiles universitarios que disfrutaban de su show. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, los escuchaba día y noche, pero sinceramente que ya empezaba a hartarse, más aun cuando algunos creían tener el derecho a tocarle alguna parte de su cuerpo, y ya había pasado varias veces. Había comentado este asunto con sus amigos y por supuesto que habían resuelto el tema, bueno más bien Light lo había hecho a punta de palizas… Estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que eran pequeños, ganaba las discusiones y las peleas, no importaba la índole. Pues al parecer ya se les había olvidado lo extremistas que podían llegar a ser sus amigos, y habían empezado nuevamente con la puta tocadera, y ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar esas confiancitas]

[Alejarse de ellos había sido una elección temporal para poder pensar. Ese día tenía un muy importante examen y no podía permitirse reprobar (Más porque nunca lo había hecho y no planeaba empezar en ese momento), y aun así no lo dejaron en paz. La situación realmente lo ponía bastante nervioso aunque su expresión mostrara totalmente lo contrario, ellos eran 5 chicos, bastante altos y obviamente más fuertes que él, estaba perdido. Ya podía verse, violado por un grupo de compañeros de su misma clase, saliendo en los periódicos como una víctima de abuso sexual, claro que querría que sus violadores pagaran por lo que habían hecho, por lo que irían a juicio, todo marcharía bien para él los primeros días, hasta que el abogado de sus abusadores sacara a relucir el tema del burlesque, él quedaría como una zorra ofrecida que prácticamente le rogó a esos chicos para que le hicieran eso, ellos saldrían impunes, ¿Y dónde iba a quedar él? En boca de todos y sin justicia. Que porquería de mundo es este en el que vivimos]

¿Se les ofrece algo?- Eso no había salido de su boca, aunque quien lo había dicho se lo había robado de los labios o le había leído la mente. Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con una cabellera rubia bastante conocida, un cuerpo bastante perfecto a su vista, vestido de negro completamente aunque estuviera haciendo calor. Se quedó sin respiración- Si tienen algo que decirle a Nate primero tiene que pasar por mi- Casi sonrió al ver la expresión contrariada en el rostro de esos imbéciles al ver que el rubio les ganaría por muchos que fueran, así que en silencio se alejaron. Mihael lo miró serio, y no era tonto, sabía hacia qué rumbo iría esta conversación- 

Gracias- Y lo decía enserio, de no haber sido por ese rubio al que apenas había conocido la noche anterior, estaría en graves problemas en ese justo instante- 

Te molestan todo el tiempo- Y eso no fue una pregunta, estaba más que claro. Aun así respondió con una afirmación. El rubio, al parecer carente de paciencia, le miró directamente a los ojos, y aunque no era muy propio de él mostrar emociones, se sonrojó, tanto que podía jurar que sus orejas quemaban, estaban tan cerca que podía oler la colonia del otro, tanto que pocos centímetros apenas les impedían besarse- Puedo buscarlos y hacer que te pidan disculpas, créeme que puedo con un par de niñitos. Patear traseros es mi mejor habilidad- Eso lo había dicho con una sonrisa burlona. Solo intentaba hacer que el pequeño albino se distrajera de lo que acababa de pasar, no quería dejarlo pensando en que posiblemente si no hubiera aparecido…-

No creo que eso sea lo más sensato- Cortó la distancia que los separaba, besar al rubio era como comer algodón, era realmente suave, una sensación extrañamente cómoda, ya que si piensas en Mihael lo último que te vendría a la cabeza es que sus labios son suaves- Pero si les das un buen susto tampoco me quejaría mucho, y si tu no le dices a nadie, yo tampoco-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D 
> 
> Este es el capitulo de Matt y aunque BB no tiene mucha participacion en el, creo que no quedó tan mal xD  
> Espero que si les guste, pues el proximo es el ultimo capitulo, y si no me sale como queria lo voy a dividir en dos partes, espero ese no sea el caso.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Death Note ni sus personajes me pertencen.

Capitulo 6 –Matt–

[Estaba seguro que a sus amigos les había ido peor ese día, porque realmente él era quien tenía a los mejores profesores y más de la mitad de su clase eran chicas, por lo que el acoso sexual no era un gran problema, pero eso aun eso no le quitaba que tuviera esos días. Había llegado y claro, se encontró con un examen sorpresa de 6 páginas, estuvo a punto de arrancarse sus preciosos cabellos, pero eso no iba a hacer que el examen desapareciera, así que se sentó en silencio y completó su examen, y realmente no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso si sabía cada cosa que salía en las 6 páginas, pero aun así siempre estaban los nervios presentes. Se alegró enormemente al ver el perfecto 10 que el profesor le había dicho que obtuvo, la mejor calificación de la clase, como siempre. Lo malo fue que ahí no acabó la cosa]

¡Tres exámenes seguidos!- Gritó una compañera, no conocía su nombre, pero sabía que se sentaba tres asientos detrás de él. Y aunque eran algo así como enemigos, más de parte de ella porque el pelirrojo la superaba en todas las clases, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Demonios, un examen estaba bien, hasta dos, pero tres ya era un abuso, y estaba seguro que la cosa no se iba a quedar ahí, ya que habían visto a más de sus profesores andar por ahí cargando sobres de exámenes*-¿Quién se están creyendo estos maestros de cuarta? Si hicieran su trabajo en días que les toca no estaríamos tan atrasados con los exámenes semestrales, pero no, tomemos un descanso decían- Y continuó con la habladuría que para ser sinceros tenía a la clase harta, nunca se había visto a unos alumnos tan felices de ver llegar un examen, porque esa fue la única forma de que la princesa se callara-

‘Mierda, malditos exámenes. Me va a doler la cabeza después de todo esto, ya me siento abrumado, pero demonios estoy a punto de terminar mi carrea, no puedo flojear ahora’- Se había dado ánimos mentalmente de la forma más extraña que pudo, pero aun así sintió que le ayudaron sus propias palabras. Por raro que eso pareciera-

Si terminaron con la prueba pueden venir y dejarla en el escritorio- La profesora parecía extraña al decir eso, sonrió como si estuviera a punto de decir el mejor chiste de la tierra, y aunque a ella le pareciera gracioso lo que iba a decir a continuación, a sus alumnos no tanto- Lo ponen en la parte izquierda del escritorio y cogen el segundo examen que esta del lado derecho, mucha suerte con ambos exámenes, serán su calificación del semestre, y ya saben este es su último semestre, espero que esto no les baje el promedio que tanto se apuraron en tener alto- Nunca había querido matar tanto a una persona, por eso no se podía confiar en los maestros, todo el tiempo que había estado estudiando en esa universidad, esta profesora había sido su favorita, cada clase a tiempo, nunca llegaba tarde, calificaba sin favoritismos y no ponía notas injustas, solo las que con tu esfuerzo te habías ganado, pero ese día solo quería que se muriera, ¿Acaso no podían decirle que ese día estaba lleno de exámenes importantes?-

[Terminó el segundo examen una hora después, salió de clase con una expresión más que enojada, claro que antes de salir completamente del salón miró a su maestra con todo el veneno que podía –Que no era mucho que se diga–, algo que la profesora solo vio como la cosa más tierna que podía existir, Mail Jeevas nunca iba a ser alguien intimidante, más bien de los adorables que a todos les resulta tierno en diferente forma]

Hola pelirrojo- Casi se le sale el corazón al ser sorprendido por Beyond, quien al parecer tenía algo en común con Linda, aparecerse de la nada- ¿Te asusté?- Y por supuesto que no lo preguntó con intensión de saber sino con su tono burlesco que se le antojó molesto en ese momento- 

Si, ahora si me disculpas intentaré alejarme lo más que pueda de ti- La mirada sorprendida del otro fue en cierta forma reconfortante, sabía que hombres como Beyond era cuestión de controlarlos con un poco de rebeldía mezclada con ternura, no eran difíciles de leer, rudos con toque de malosos y rebeldes hasta donde el ojo te alcanzaba, por lo que ya sabía qué hacer con él- Aunque si me invitas un café, podría perdonarte tu osadía de asustarme- El de ojos rojos lo miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa galante en los labios-

Eres controlador…- Abrazó al pelirrojo con uno de sus brazos y se alegró de hacerlo, ya que le llegó el delicioso perfume que este usaba, y si no hubieran estado en un pasillo de universidad, no sabía que le hubiera hecho a ese perfecto cuello- Eso me gusta. Pero no te voy a llevar a beber café, estoy aquí para llevarte a nuestra cita- Los ojos se le desorbitaron, miró su reloj y vio que en efecto, ya era hora de su cita, pero claro, cuando pasas el día haciendo exámenes el tiempo se te va volando-

Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a buscar a los demás- Y así como así, empezó su cita-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos antes del domingo para el final


	7. La cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aqui por fin el capitulo final, me esforcé eh? Es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida, por lo que me siento realmente poderosa -Oshe se cree alguien la niña xD - es un logro y más por poder darle el final merecido a este fanfic.
> 
> A leer
> 
> -Death note no me pertenece-

Capitulo 7

[Tal y como Beyond le había dicho, ya era hora para su cita, afuera los esperaban sus amigos, quienes realmente no tenían esperando mucho rato, así que no tuvo que escuchar un sermón de parte de Light. No sabía si era por eso, o que parecía que Light había ganado un millón de dólares o porque estaba hablando con ‘su igual’, prefirió no tentar a la suerte y preguntarle, no quería quedar como niño regañado en frente de Beyond. Al llegar al restaurante, tres minutos después caminando ya que no había necesidad de ir en auto estando a calle y media, encontraron a Linda sentada en otra mesa con unas compañeras de clase, a quienes todos tenían constancia, Light detestaba con fervor, pero si no salían con quienes Light no soportaba, solo se verían ellos las caras a diario, aunque realmente no tenían muchos amigos fuera de su círculo, no necesitaban amigas/os envidiosas/os o quienes solo venían detrás de sus cuerpos, así que mejor se quedaban entre ellos, que estaban más seguros]

Detesto a esas zorras- Y claro, Light no se podía quedar sin decirlo, más de una vez se los había dicho a la cara con ese tacto que solo él tiene, se sorprendieron de lo ‘educado’ que lo dijo, por lo que no le tomaron mucha importancia y se sentaron cada quien en mesas distintas, ya que la mesa más grande era para cuatro personas, y era mejor si cada quien tenía su privacidad en su cita- Entonces ‘L’, ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que te atormenta desde que nos vimos?- La pregunta pareció caerle de sorpresa, aunque no debería con lo inteligente que parecía ser el castaño, un chico realmente intuitivo- 

Desde que te vi empecé a tener pensamientos sexuales, contemplar la idea de tener sexo contigo cada día- Si que se esperaba cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pero no una declaración abierta de que… Bueno, quería abrirle las piernas, y otras cosas… Tampoco le sorprendió tanto, pues obviamente estaba consciente de que en algún punto iba a saltar el tema de acostarse, por favor, tenía un cuerpo más que envidiable y por más deseable, era normal que el hombre preguntara- Y me parece un poco extraño para mí que me considero asexual desde los 12 años, tener pensamientos sexuales hacia otra persona, ya que nunca había pasado- Light no hizo más que observarlo con ambas cejas levantadas de forma elegante durante un rato. Estaba pensando que decir, pensando cada palabra dos veces para no decir algo inapropiado con el poco reparo en cómo se pueden sentir los demás con la forma tan cruda con la que solía hablar. Ahí estaba la razón por la que no había optado a psicología si era tan bueno- 

Puede ser que no seas asexual, o bien que si lo seas, pero de una forma específicamente selectiva, necesitas a una persona que llene al 100% tus estándares, y al parecer yo soy esa persona- El mayor no hizo más que agitar la cabeza de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho, al parecer ya tenía claro que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero tener una opinión igual a la que había pensado, le hacía pensar que Light y él estaban conectados de alguna forma, por más ilógico y cursi que eso llegara a escucharse- Ahora que ya pusimos eso claro, ¿Qué te gustaría ordenar? Porque el mesero está a punto de o morirse por la pena que tiene al escuchar esta rara conversación que estamos teniendo o desmallarse de la impresión- Y en efecto, ahí estaba parado, con la cara tan roja que parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría inconsciente, más aun si Light y él mismo no dejaban de darle esa mirada tan profunda que ambos tenían y que usaban a conveniencia para incomodar a la gente-

Esta bien, ¿No te molesta que pida por los dos?- Le preguntó a su acompañante, quien con una ceja levantada le respondió, aun sin quitar los ojos de encima del pobre camarero, quien ya parecía más gelatina que hombre, ahora más pendiente de los hermosos gestos que hacia el precioso rostro del castaño- 

Me ofendería si no lo hicieras- Fue la simple respuesta que le dio, aun sin quitar los ojos del sonrojado mesero, quien ya no estaba sonrojado por la conversación que no debía haber escuchado, más bien por la belleza que Light parecía irradiar de cada poro de su cuerpo, por lo que al escuchar la voz del acompañante de tan bello espécimen humano, lo regresó de forma brusca al universo, llevándose una mirada enojada de su jefe por estar perdido en lugares donde no le incumbía nada- Eso fue divertido, me encanta molestar a los meseros, más cuando se me quedan viendo como bobos- Sonrió en dirección al moreno, quien al parecer también estaba feliz con el resultado de su mudo hostigamiento al muchacho, ya que sinceramente se había sentido algo celoso al verlo mirar así a Light, por lo que le regresó el gesto, nuevamente haciendo al de ojos dorados reír, ya que tenía esa extraña expresión en el rostro-

¿Quieres que salgamos de forma permanente?- Alcanzó la mano del otro en la mesa, claro que esta era tan suave como esperaba, se miraron durante más tiempo del que realmente creían necesario, no es como si estuvieran contando los segundos, tampoco eran tan obtusos como para no darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaban mirándose-

¿Me estas pidiendo ser tu novio? Es la forma menos romántica en la que me han pedido salir- Se acercó suavemente el vaso a la boca, esperaba ver si el hombre sentado frente a él, sosteniendo su mano y quien acababa de pedirle salir, de la forma más mecánica y más burda- Que suerte tienes de que odio lo cursi, recuerda eso para cuando quieras casarte conmigo, si te arrodillas te dejo ahí tirado y me largo- Eso obviamente había sido para aligerar el momento, obviamente no estaba planeando su boda con el moreno en su cabeza, pero solo esperaba que esa relación le durara, ya que le agradaba el hombre y mucho-

Te daré el anillo en la mano, ni siquiera te voy a comprar una caja para poner el anillo- Y entonces, sin importarle que los estuvieran viendo, se acercó al rostro pálido del mayor que se enrojeció ligeramente y lo besó de forma muy superficial, apenas un roce que le supo a poco- 

No soy exhibicionista, así que si quieres más va a tener que ser en privado y después de nuestra quinta cita- La sonrisa burlona que tenía en los labios delataba que estaba más que feliz con la situación, quizás abrirse a nuevas cosas no le mataría-

Qué bien que lo aclaraste, estuve a punto de pedir la cuenta- Y con ese comentario que parecía hecho con todo el sarcasmo posible, le gustó más de lo que le gustaría admitir-

~Mientras con Near y Mello~

[Al entrar se encontraron de frente con ese ambiente que más que inspirado en Japón, parecía sacado de él. El lugar era realmente tranquilo, tenía un ambiente que te hacía sentir relajado nada más entrar, por lo que felices se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, donde apenas entraban unos pequeños rayos de sol. Quizás estuvieron más silenciosos de lo que deberían, mas el silencio no era incomodo, más bien estaban pensando en lo que había pasado después de que el rubio lo salvara de sus ‘compañeros de clase’, quienes no se habían salvado de ser un poco espantados por el rubio, quien no parecía querer dejar la situación flotando en el aire así como así; así que después de recibir esa respuesta positiva del albino, los habían buscado juntos y para molestia de algún profesor que estaba impartiendo su clase a esa hora, a gritos y lloriqueos y de rodillas pidieron perdón al pequeño albino, quien más por respeto a la vida no se había reído de la situación]

Debes ser sincero, eso fue demasiado gracioso, más como te quedaste inexpresivo mirándolos como un gran rey, eso fue lo mejor- Empezar a reírse como un desquiciado era cosa de día a día para el rubio, pero no para la pequeña pelusa, quien acostumbraba a mantener sus despliegues de emociones al mínimo, pero tenía que ser sincero, la risa del ojiazul a su lado era por demás contagiosa, por lo que empezó a reír en voz baja- Bueno pero ya, hablando enserio si esos o cualquier otro te vuelve a molestar, me llamas y yo arreglo todo el problema, no importa si tiene que ser a golpes, así también sé me relacionar- 

Pero no tengo tu número- Respondió al instante, pues que el rubio le dijera que podía llamarlo le parecía realmente encantador, por lo que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener la capacidad de llamarlo cuando le diera la gana, quizás a media noche cuando cerraran el local, o quizás cuando simplemente quisiera escuchar su voz o quizás cuando quisiera animar su noche aunque no lo tuviera al lado, quizás para hablar de cosas más profundas que el clima o como les fue en el día, cosas más intimas-

No te preocupes, que te lo voy a escribir en la piel- Y era obvio que no estaba hablando de escribirlo con un marcador, el tono con el que lo había dicho lo dejaba más que claro, estaban hablando de otra cosa, no justamente de intercambiar información más bien de intercambiar otro tipo de cosas- Aunque quizás vas a necesitar a alguien que te lo lea, lo voy a poner en un lugar que se te hará difícil verlo por más flexible que seas- Y así como así un sonrojo se instaló en su rostro, como había tiempo que no pasaba, estaba realmente extasiado y siendo sincero, demasiado excitado como para seguir ahí hablando- 

[Comieron en un silencio mutuo, estaban seguros que querían salir de ahí volando, no por nada que pudiera arruinarles su hermoso momento, más bien porque les urgía arrancarse la ropa mutuamente, si estuvieron a punto de hacerlo en el jardín de la universidad donde deberían haber estado hablando, no pensando en tocarse en todas partes. En un momento de sinvergüencería hasta había tocado algo dentro de esos jeans que no debía, porque desde ese momento solo había pensado como Matt y Misa lo harían, quería saltar sobre esa entrepierna, estaba seguro de eso, quería hacer tantas cosas con ese miembro que le asustaba hasta de pensarlo, pero de que se arriesgaba, estaba seguro, así que mandó cada miedo al diablo, terminó rápidamente con su comida y se quedó viendo como el rubio disfrutaba con una lentitud espantosa su comida, cuando él solo quería salir de ahí para acostarse con él]

¿Podría ser que termines pronto?- Y le sorprendió lo impaciente que se escuchó su ¿Reclamo? Porque parecía que le estaba reclamando al rubio por no atragantarse con la comida y comer con propiedad. Esto hizo al rubio sonreír, ya que al parecer había captado porque el albino parecía tan ofuscado y acalorado, y siendo sincero, eso lo acaloraba a él también-

¿Por qué? La comida está deliciosa y quiero apreciar cada detalle- La forma en la que lo dijo pareció ser la más normal del mundo, como si lo estuviera diciendo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Claro que eso era una táctica para ver si con eso le sacaba alguna otra emoción a la pequeña pelusa, quien casi deja ver una expresión indignada pero que supo controlar perfectamente, aun así no pasó desapercibida por el rubio- ¿O tienes algo mejor en mente?- Y eso si que había sido suficiente para el albino, quien sin más que preguntar, objetar ni discutir, llamó al mesero para pedir la cuenta y antes de que Light, quien estaba a punto de objetar al verlo levantarse, pudiera decirle algo, ya estaban fuera del local, caminando calle abajo-

~Matt y Beyond~

[Raramente ahí estaban los dos, sin decirse ni media palabra, cuando la primera vez que se vieron apenas y se callaban para respirar, pero no, ahora les había venido ese momento de nervios que para nada deberían tener que estar pasando. Matt ya más que harto con el silencio, se decidió por empezar la conversación, el único inconveniente que existía con su genialidad de plan, era que no le venía nada a la cabeza que pudiera ser una conversación interesante en ningún punto, así que prefirió por seguir con el silencio hasta que el de ojos rojos se dignara por comenzar con cualquier tipo de conversación, así que en ese mutismo propio del mismísimo Near, estaban comiendo]

Bueno pero ya está bien con este silencio- ‘Por fin’ gritó el pelirrojo en su cabeza, estaba empezando a creer que esa cita terminaría en una silenciosa despedida y no se volverían a ver en la vida, por lo que Beyond estuviera dispuesto a hacer tema de conversación así fuera del clima- No sé porque estas tan callado, pero si te voy a decir porque estoy tan callado, porque te pusiste esa camiseta, se te transparenta y créeme, los pezones apuntándome me distraen- Se sonrojó al instante, miró la camiseta que traía puesta, claro, una que la babosa de Misa le había regalado en su cumpleaños y que se había negado rotundamente a ponerse jamás, pero al salir esa mañana con tanta prisa le había pedido a la rubia que le diera una camiseta cualquiera de su armario y ella aprovechó la oportunidad, lo que encontraba extraño era que Light no le haya dicho que parecía desnudista, ya que criticar lo que se ponían para salir era su segundo trabajo-

Con razón todos me miraban raro al pasar por los pasillos…- Maldijo a Misa una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras su cara se ponía más roja que su propio cabello, intentó cubrirse el pecho cruzando los brazos, haciendo reír al pelinegro con eso- No lo hice a propósito, mi amiga me la regaló y no me fijé esta mañana al salir de casa…- Estaba balbuceando, se había dado cuenta, pero estaba tan avergonzado, prácticamente todo el mundo le había visto sus pezones, quienes por andar de rebelditos se quedaban erectos, y eso no le daba justamente una apariencia tímida y virginal-

No te preocupes, si no estuviera usando jeans te aseguro que mi pene te estaría señalando- Matarlo no era justamente la palabra que usaría para lo que quería hacerle al pelinegro por decir eso así a la ligera en voz alta en un restaurante más que silencioso, estaba seguro que alguien lo había escuchado decir eso, pero eso no impidió que se riera a carcajadas, él nunca había sido de los que se sonrojaban por comentarios subidos de tono, si normalmente quien los empezaba era él- Se que aquí el bailarín eres tú, pero si quieres te hago un show especial solo para ti, pero no te rías, bailo fatal- Eso hizo que nuevamente se rieran esta vez juntos, Beyond de solo pensarse bailando y Matt de la situación en sí-

Eso suena excelente, mi propio desnudista personal. Y no te preocupes, después yo te enseño como me gustan los bailes- Y aunque había empezado a decir eso con voz burlona acabó con un tono que pensó que era más de zorra que sensual, pero que siendo sincero era su voz sexy, demasiado sugerente para no darse cuenta que no estaban hablando justamente del bonito color de las paredes- Lentos y coordinados son perfectamente las palabras que puedes buscar para definir como me gustan los bailes…- Quizás decir eso era aventurarse mucho, pero era obvio que le tenía ganas, para que mentir, y estaba seguro que Beyond moría por hincarle el diente a su bello cuerpecito, y ¿Quién era él para negarse? Estaba seguro que si el otro no se acostaba con él pronto, lo iba a violar, aunque no se imaginaba como iba a violar a un hombre que podía llevarlo al cielo con dos dedos, o al menos eso esperaba-

Dejemos de hablar de sexo en código, que luego todos ven la erección y ya no podemos volver aquí, la comida está buena- Asintió porque realmente estaba de acuerdo con el chico, la comida era deliciosa y estaba cerca de la universidad, por lo que era muy probable que regresara pronto y no quería miradas de ‘bájele a las hormonas jovencito’- Diablos pero que cabrón…- Volteó para ver como la bolita de algodón de su grupo salía contento y campante con el rubio, al parecer todos conseguían cama menos él-

Suertudos- Y eso no había sido dicho con la intención de que no se escuchara, quería que Beyond lo escuchara y así se apiadara de su alma sedienta de sexo, cosa que no iba a pasar para su disgusto-

No te preocupes, pronto podrás rogarme por más- La sonrisa macabramente pervertida solo le había hecho doler los pezones, quienes al parecer estaban más que listos para ser tocados- Ahora vamos con tu amiga, esta un poco sola ahí comiéndose a ese cocinero con los ojos. Por cierto, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Y eso si que lo había tomado desprevenido, aunque internamente estaba rogando por escuchar esa pregunta, por lo que sin perder más tiempo respondió-  
Creí que nunca lo dirías, claro que si- Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta al lado del pelinegro, quien agradecidamente aceptó el beso que el pelirrojo le ofreció- Ahora vamos con Linda- Y después de pagar la cuenta, fueron a sentarse con la chica, quien aun no salía de su remolino de amor para con el cocinero-

~Con Linda~

Ay dios, no puedo creer lo buena que soy en esto- Se dijo en voz baja al ver a sus amigos más que felices con las parejas que ella como gran experta casamentera les había conseguido, si bien Misa no estaba ahí en ese momento, sabía bien donde estaba y no era un lugar desagradable- Solo falto yo… Pero no está tan mal, puedo escoger de todos los platos si quiero comer algo rico- Y eso justamente no había sido referente a comida. Paseó los ojos por cada parte del restaurante, buscando específicamente a un adorable muchacho que trabajaba detrás de la plancha, y una de las razones más que obvias para ir a comer a ese lugar, claro que eso aparte de la deliciosa comida que preparaba tan hermosos chico-

[Regresó la vista a los chicos, ya que al parecer se había quedado viendo demasiado tiempo al chico que le robaba el sueño, lo que no esperó era ver la mesa de Near más que vacía y sin rastro de los dos, pero ya se imaginaba a donde se habían ido, mejor no molestar, cuando su albino amigo se ponía en plan sexual era mejor no fastidiarlo. Se sorprendió más al ver que las chicas con quien había venido se habían largado, por lo menos las malditas pagaron por su cuenta. Más se sorprendió al ver a Light y Matt, junto a su respectiva pareja, se sentaban en su mesa, quizás porque era más que triste ver a una chica sola en una mesa para cinco. Y ya para terminar de sorprenderle el día, una de las meseras le trajo una bebida, cortesía del cocinero tan lindo a quien siempre venia a observar ‘‘sigilosamente’’. Quizás el sonrojo era causa de que él la estuviera viendo o que Matt no dejara de picarle el costado. Quizás después de todo no se quedaría tan sola como pensaba]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que el final es algo abierto, pero saben que los finales abiertos son cosa mía.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
